Win or Lose (season 1)
Hello fellas, this is GoldenFreddyfan1987 speaking, and I've decided to make Win or Lose. An object show with contestants competing for Dream Island. That's pretty much all I have to say. Episode One: The Teams Jacob: Hello everyone, my name is Jacob and I am the host for Win or Lose. Matchstick: Oh my gosh, like, this show's, like, so original. Jacob: Matchstick, shut the freak up! Anyways, Firey, Plank Board, Raindrop, Matchstick, Rocky, GolfBall, Pencil, David, Spongy, Eraser, TennisBall, Pin, Bubble, and Sniffles will compete for Dream Island. Sniffles: Oh boy! I can't wait to win! Firey: Sir, what's the challenge? Jacob: Well, the challenge is to stay on the iceberg until two members are left. Pushing, kicking, and shoving is allowed. Anyways, begin! Eraser: La première chose est d'abord. (First's things first.) (Eraser pops Bubble with a needle.) Eraser: Nous y voilà. (There we go.) Plank Board: Hey, Spongy. Spongy: Yeah, Plank Board! Plank Board: I think we should form an alliance. Spongy: Yay! TennisBall: Can I join, too? Plank Board: No! (Plank Board pushes TennisBall off the iceberg. Then, Eraser pushes both Plank Board and Spongy off the water, Eraser falls off the iceberg into the freezing river.) (Sniffles exams the freezing water while standing on the iceberg.) Sniffles: Hmmm? Pin: What are you doing, Sniffles? Sniffles: I'm studying the degrees of this freezing water. (Sniffles looks at the thermometer and is amazed.) Sniffles: Ah-Ha! This water seems almost near freezing! My approximate calculation would be... 33 degrees Fahrenheit! Matchstick: OMG, like, We didn't, like, ask for a chemistry lesson, Sniffles! (Matchstick runs over to Sniffles. Sniffles then moves out of his way, only for Matchstick to fall in the freezing water along with Pencil, David, and Raindrop.) Jacob: It's now down to six contestants! (Rocky barfs onto Pin, causing Pin to fall into the water.) Firey: Rocky! Why would you do that?! (Firey pushes Rocky into the water. He then, pushes GolfBall off of the water.) Jacob: Great! Firey and Sniffles are the last two members on the iceberg standing meaning that they will be team leaders! Sniffles: Yes! So, do we pick to join our teams? Jacob: Actually, we're selecting the teams based on the order you all got out in the challenge. The odds are on Firey's team and the evens are on Sniffles' team. Plank Board: Aww, I'm so sad we don't have Pin. She's excellent. She could come in handy someday. Eraser: Attendez! Pin est une fille? (Wait! Pin is a girl?) Pin: Yes! Yes I am. Eraser: Wow, son sexe semble être source de confusion. Pensez-vous, Conseil Plank? (Wow, her gender seems to be confusing. Do you think, Plank Board?) Plank Board: Yes, yes I do. Jacob: Anyways, I'll pick the team names. For Firey's team, the team name will be Floating Salmons. For Sniffles' team, the team name will be Confusing Bears. Sniffles: Yay! Jacob: OK, Even though we have Sniffles, a Happy Tree Friend who was picked from AnimatonEpic. The next contest is to cacluate the math problems to try to work out the jetpack. Anyways, each team will get a jetpack and a math book, if a contestant works it correctly, the jetpack will work, but, it you miscalculate a math problem, three times, the jetpack will malfunction. Anyways, begin! Sniffles: This should be a piece of cake! Bubble: Pencil, what is 1+1? Pencil: Uh, I don't know? Maybe three. Spongy: Pin, what is 100-100? Pin: Maybe 1? (Later...) Sniffles: Let's see if my jetpack works. (Sniffles tries the jetpack on. Sniffles flies.) Jacob: OK, I think that the Confusing Bears win this contest. So viewers, vote for one of the Floating Salmons. Voting ends when I think of it. Vote for one of the Floating Salmons! Firey Plank Board Raindrop Pencil Rocky Eraser Bubble ENDING SCENE: Sniffles: Alright, I think I'll do it again! (Sniffles begins to use the jetpack, until his arms rip off.) Sniffles: AHHHHH! MY ARMS! AHHHHH! THEY JUST BEEN RIPPED! AHHHHHH!